


Burned

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Explosions, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Graphic depictions of burn wounds, burned - Freeform, febuwhump day 22, idk if the descriptions are accurate but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Ahsoka comforts a trooper as he dies from wounds sustained during an explosion______________________________________________“Wait!” Ahsoka called, running towards the trooper that the Force had centered around. But it was too late. He took one step forward, and the world exploded around her. Ahsoka was sent flying backwards, and she had no time to cushion her fall before her head hit the ground and the world went dark.
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This was written for Febuwhump Day22: Burned. As you can guess, there are descriptions of burns in this fic. I don't know if the descriptions are accurate, but the descriptions are there and they are fairly graphic. If that sort of thing makes you squeamish, I recommend skipping out on reading this one. Without further ado, enjoy!

“We’re almost there! Let’s go, men!” Ahsoka called. Her squad was just about to break the line of droids protecting the Separatist base. As soon as they did that, the battle would be won. She advanced, her men hot on her heels. And then out of nowhere, the Force  _ screamed.  _

“Wait!” Ahsoka called, running towards the trooper that the Force had centered around. But it was too late. He took one step forward, and the world exploded around her. Ahsoka was sent flying backwards, and she had no time to cushion her fall before her head hit the ground and the world went dark.

* * *

Ahsoka blinked her eyes open, wincing at the bright sunlight. Blaster fire still echoed throughout her montrals, and she snapped to awareness. She was on the ground, leaning against rubble that was blasted away in the explosion.  _ The explosion! My men!  _ Ahsoka remembered. 

She made to stand up, but her legs caved out from under her. She glanced down for the first time and saw  _ red.  _ The skin covering her legs was all but gone, and her usually orange legs were completely red. Her head swam at the sight, but she pushed the pain out of her mind as best she could.  _ The men, focus on the men,  _ she told herself. 

She reached out with the Force, trying to pinpoint their locations. Her heart fell when she only sensed one of them nearby, and the life force was fading quickly. Her eyes opened with a snap, and she tried to push herself to her feet. She had to get to him- had to save him before it was too late. 

Her legs refused to support her, and she fell to the ground once again.  _ Fine,  _ she thought.  _ I’ll do this the hard way.  _ And she began to crawl. Instantly, tears sprang into her eyes as her raw skin chafed against the battlefield. She could feel dirt digging into the wounds, and prayed that infection wouldn’t take hold. Her head began to feel fuzzy, and she knew unconsciousness was near. But Ahsoka shook her head. She  _ had  _ to get to that trooper. She crawled on. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ he came into view. The trooper was lying flat on his back, still as a board. Had she not been able to feel his presence, she would have thought he was dead. She crawled the last few feet and nearly collapsed next to him when she arrived. But she kept herself upright, and made herself look at him. When she did, she nearly hurled.

His skin was just-  _ gone.  _ Burns ran up and down his body, even melting through the plastoid of his armor. It looked like his chestplate had completely melted away, because she could see his chest where the armor should have been. And his face,  _ Force,  _ his face. It was unrecognizable. She would have been able to pick out any clone from a crowd, but he had been so disfigured she wouldn’t have been able to. His eyebrows had been singed off, and as her eyes traveled down his face, it just got worse and worse.  _ Force,  _ was that bone she could see on his chin? 

He groaned, and she tore her eyes away from his battered body and locked eyes with him. “Hey, hey trooper, it’s okay. I’m here,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Com- Commander?” he rasped out. Ahsoka grasped his hand, and tried not to notice how she couldn’t feel skin.

“I’m here, I’m here.” she repeated. 

“It-” he coughed, and cried out when the movement worsened his pain. “It  _ hurts  _ Commander.” 

“Sh, shh,” she soothed. “What’s your name, trooper?” she asked. If he had any identifiers, any tattoos or a unique hairstyle, she couldn’t tell. It had all been burned away.

“Joc, sir.” She gave him a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, Joc.” She abruptly noticed the rock digging into her own raw legs, but she ignored it. 

“Commander,” he said, eyes boring into hers with an intensity and a sadness she had never seen before. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die like this,” he said. She gripped his hand tighter as tears began to roll down her face. Even the tears stung.

“You aren’t going to die, Joc,” she said.  _ A lie,  _ they both knew. “Help is on the way.”  _ Lie, lie, lie.  _ Joc closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. “Hey, Joc, stay with me, okay?”

“What happens when we die?” he asked, voice soft. She didn’t want to indulge him, wanted to believe that help would come and he’d be alright. But she knew that wasn’t true.

“The Jedi believe that everyone becomes one with the Force when they die. No one’s ever truly gone,” she said.

“Just marching away,” he finished. “One with the Force. That sounds nice, Commander,” he said. His hand began to loosen in hers, and she knew he was almost gone.

“We say, ‘I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.’ Can you say that with me, Joc? I need you to stay awake for me. Just say it for as long as you can, okay? I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” she began. He joined in after the first two times, and together they repeated the age old mantra. Their voices blended together, and Ahsoka thought it sounded a bit like a song. A melody for him to march off to. 

Joc’s voice grew quieter, and quieter, then stopped. His hand went fully limp in hers, and she let it fall from her grasp. He was gone. Exhaustion hit her suddenly, and she felt herself fall over on the ground next to him. Rocks dug into her back, and her eyes stared unseeingly at the sky. She spoke the mantra alone, now.  _ I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.  _

She was still muttering it when Anakin found her hours later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment. They really make my day and encourage me to write more.   
> Come scream about Star Wars with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
